


Puppy Lovin'

by radishwriting



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishwriting/pseuds/radishwriting
Summary: When Hwanwoong rolls his eyes at him, Keonhee can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed.“Why don’t you just tell him?” Hwanwoong questions, dipping another fry into his milkshake.Keonhee shrugs, “I dunno. Because I’m a wimp?” he sighs, looking around the mall food court boredly.“Clearly you both are into it. Just, like, get on your knees and bark like a dog and you’ll be good to go.” Hwanwoong teases.“You know… maybe that’s not such a bad idea.”
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Puppy Lovin'

Keonhee considered himself a pretty easy going guy. He always tried hard to keep the mood light in social situations, could be quick to anger but even faster at controlling it, and overall was friendly and kind. Maybe it’s because he considered himself so chill that it made him so annoyed that he was currently being very  _ not chill _ . 

He almost wants to fight Seoho, honestly. Surely, the older man was doing it on purpose and knew about all of Keonhee’s strange, yet never spoken of, proclivities. That  _ must _ be the reason why Seoho was seemingly pulling out all the stops to be teasing and provocative during the worst times. 

“Aww, here’s my cute pup.” Seoho greeted Keonhee when he returned to their table with food. This was the first time it happened, and Keonhee nearly dropped their tray- just barely managing to laugh it off.

A week later, when Keonhee is busy washing the dishes, Seoho snakes his arms around his waist from behind and sighs. “Want any help?” Seoho asks. When Keonhee replies with ‘I’ve got it,’ Seoho squeezes him a little harder and whispers “Thanks puppy.” 

How Seoho figured out Keonhee was into petplay was anyone’s guess. Had he even, though? Keonhee hadn’t mentioned it, even after Seoho had started dropping subtle hints. 

Why didn’t Keonhee just come out and say it? He wasn’t sure anymore. It wasn’t as though he didn’t feel comfortable telling Seoho, or that he didn’t want to be Seoho’s little puppy- because he did,  _ desperately _ . The thought of a pair of ears and a tail inside him was something he had already imagined for himself on numerous occasions. The more Seoho teased and called him ‘his pup’ the more Keonhee yearned for a collar around his neck. But this petty game of dropping hints and teasing was admittedly a bit fun. 

The fifth time Seoho calls Keonhee his pup, they’re sprawled across their couch and watching a movie. The couple in the movie had just adopted a dog and Seoho giggles, hot air brushing against Keonhee’s ear.

“What?” Keonhee asks, peering over his shoulder at his broad boyfriend plastered against his back.

He can feel Seoho shrug, “I was just thinking like, I don’t understand why they’re so happy with that dog when they don’t have a pup as cute as I do.” 

The words make Keonhee want to explode. Both in annoyance, because how dare Seoho be so unaffected by making Keonhee lose his mind- but also in the fact that he wants to melt into a puddle of ooey gooey affection and fondness at being called pup again.

He debates for a moment whether or not to say anything or just laugh it off. It almost feels out of character for him when he suddenly spins around in Seoho’s arms to face him, leaning on one arm to peer down at his brunette boyfriend. Then he barks. He fucking  _ barks _ . Keonhee isn’t sure what reaction he was expecting, but Seoho’s eyes going wide and his cheeks immediately reddening is certainly a pleasant one. 

Keonhee climbs off the couch with a chuckle, offering to get them some ice cream, leaving Seoho stuttering nervously in their living room.

When Hwanwoong rolls his eyes at him, Keonhee can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed.

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Hwanwoong questions, dipping another fry into his milkshake. 

Keonhee shrugs, “I dunno. Because I’m a wimp?” he sighs, looking around the mall food court boredly.

“Clearly you both are into it. Just, like, get on your knees and bark like a dog and you’ll be good to go.” Hwanwoong teases. 

“You know… maybe that’s not such a bad idea.” 

The weight of the plug resting in his hand does more for Keonhee than he’d like to admit. Fuzzy blue fur glides through his fingers, making him smile. How he managed to find a relatively cheap set of ears and a tail that matched his dyed blue hair was a miracle. It wasn’t as though he was particularly picky when it came to matching, but it was certainly nice when they did.

Keonhee had already prepared himself while he was in the shower for the plug. He had planned this meticulously, which also meant he had spent entirely too much time overthinking and worrying about it. He didn’t have any doubt that Seoho would be into it; he just worried that maybe diving head first instead of talking about it wasn’t a good idea. Shrugging, Keonhee set the plug and tail into his nightstand to wait until Seoho got home.

A few hours later, Seoho walked through the door with his usual beaming smile. 

“Babe, I’m home.” he called out, opening his arms for Keonhee when the younger man came bouncing into his embrace.

“Hey!” Keonhee smiles, melting happily when Seoho squeezes him tightly, “I haven’t made dinner yet, are you hungry?”

Seoho shook his head, just as Keonhee knew he would. On days like this, where Seoho had work and then a business meeting after, he always had a late lunch. “Alright. We can eat later.” 

Once Seoho had gotten changed out of his work clothes, they settled on the couch together to find something on netflix. Keonhee was starting to feel antsy, having already planned this scenario but now starting to talk himself out of it. He could hear Hwanwoong’s teasing laughter in his mind, so he decided to go forward with it. He was going to be the cutest puppy Seoho had ever seen, damnit. 

“Are you feeling really tired?” Keonhee asks, detangling himself from Seoho’s side.

The black-haired man raises an eyebrow, “Not a whole lot… why?”

“Just feeling a little needy is all.” Keonhee whined, hoping his tone of voice got the message across.

The slightly surprised look that turns into a smirk is exactly what Keonhee wants. “Okay baby. I’ll have to get ready for you, then.” Seoho tells him, making Keonhee nod eagerly. “You get to fuck me when I get out of the shower.”

Keonhee shudders when he puts the tail plug in, whimpering into his hand at the feeling of being full. It was rare he put anything inside himself, and the feeling was not unpleasant but made him feel even needier than before. He looked at his naked reflection in the mirror across from their bed while the sound of Seoho showering acted as white noise.

It sounded arrogant to say, maybe, but he looked  _ good _ . The blue tail dangling between his legs and the two floppy blue ears that rested on his head made him feel adorable and sexy all at once. Even if Seoho somehow wasn’t into it, Keonhee thought he could get off to the sight of himself alone. He was thankful for Seoho’s thing for mirror sex, because he could oggle at himself as he sat on the edge of the bed to build his confidence. 

When Keonhee heard the water stop in the shower, he quickly pulled on his red dressing robe and tied it around his waist. He couldn’t give away the best part yet. It felt a bit awkward to sit on the bed with the tail but it made him wiggle excitedly in his spot. 

The bathroom door swung open and Seoho walked out wearing only a towel around his waist. He dried his hair with a smaller towel and it took a few moments for him to notice Keonhee was sitting there. Seoho’s eyes darted from the red satin robe that was falling over Keonhee’s thighs, then up over his exposed chest, and then finally they landed on the two puppy ears on Keonhee’s head.

“Are those…” Seoho mumbled, his free hand already coming up to pet the ears.

Keonhee couldn’t help but immediately bow his head, nuzzling his hair against Seoho’s palm. “Do you like them?”

Seoho nodded and smiled, “I kept calling you a puppy because I thought you found it embarrassing. I didn’t think you actually were into that.” Seoho explains, fingertips tracing the headband and massaging the skin where it was digging in a bit. 

Keonhee shivered, “I, uh, am really into it.”

The brunette grinned, “Yeah baby?” he lilted, “Wanna be my good pup?”

Immediately Keonhee was nuzzling his head against Seoho’s chest, “Yes, please.” 

Seoho stroked his hair and traced the skin where it met his robe. “My puppy wanna fuck his master?” 

Fuck. Keonhee was gonna cum before he even touched himself if Seoho kept that up. He nodded and whimpered against Seoho, looking up and batting his eyes at the older man. It was so exciting to finally be doing this after having imagined it for so long. His hips were shifting around with the plug inside him, making him whimper again.

“Aww, puppy, use your words.” Seoho instructed. 

“Yes, please, master.” Keonhee sighed, “I wanna be good for you.”

Seoho patted Keonhee’s head, “Good pup.” 

They hadn’t even done anything yet and Keonhee could feel arousal beginning to pool in his gut. It was one thing to hear Seoho say it in casual situations, but when he was purposely trying to get Keonhee worked up his voice changed. It made him sick with arousal.

Before Keonhee could register what was happening, Seoho was dropping his towel onto the ground and climbing up to straddle Keonhee’s lap. The weight on his thighs made the plug inside Keonhee slightly deeper and he let out a gasping whimper.

“You’re sensitive today,” Seoho teased, wrapping his muscular arms around Keonhee’s neck. 

Keonhee nodded, wanting to surprise Seoho with the tail. He looked up at Seoho who had yet to move with wide eyes. “What are you waiting for, puppy?” Seoho questioned, a sly smirk forming on his lips. 

“Permission,” Keonhee whispered, “I want to be good for you.”

“So sweet.” Seoho smiled before pushing on Keonhee’s shoulders until he was flat on his back, his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

With Seoho naked and on top of him, Keonhee was getting excited. He let out a thankful sigh when Seoho finally leaned down and kissed him. Seoho must have brushed his teeth while in the shower because he tasted deliciously minty, and Keonhee was greedily sucking the flavor off his tongue.

Seoho’s hands ran over Keonhee’s chest, his hips beginning to rock against the younger man’s. Keonhee kept his hands by his sides, grasping at their duvet while Seoho fucked into his mouth with his tongue. 

“Touch me, puppy.” Seoho whispered, reaching down and guiding Keonhee’s hand to his waist.

“Yes, master.” Keonhee said obediently, earning him a guttural groan in his ear.

It didn’t take long for both of them to be hard and sliding their dicks together. It was driving Keonhee wild to see every time Seoho would look up and see Keonhee’s puppy ears and then bite his lip or blush. He wondered what the older man would think about a collar, too. 

Seoho leaned back into Keonhee’s lap, his hands prying at the knot tying Keonhee’s robe. “Let’s get this off you. I wanna see my pretty pup.” his words made Keonhee’s dick twitch against his stomach in excitement.

The older man clambered off of Keonhee and crawled his way to the head of their bed, sighing when his back hit the pillows. He was absolutely gorgeous, Keonhee thought, and it made him even more excited. Seoho sat patiently as he watched Keonhee untie the robe until it was falling in a puddle of red satin on the floor.

“Is that a tail?” Seoho gasped, excitement and eagerness tainting his previously authoritative voice.

Keonhee nodded eagerly, “Y-yes…” 

“Oh, such a cute puppy.” Seoho praised, beckoning him over with his hand.

When Keonhee finds himself straddling Seoho’s thigh, cold lube being dripped over the head of his cock, it makes him feel giddy. It wasn’t exactly where he was expecting to be told to sit, but he gladly accepts the order. At first his hands run over Seoho’s chest, squeezing at the muscle there and pinching his nipples. He frowns dejectedly when Seoho gently pulls his hands away.

“I want my puppy to fuck me,” Seoho says while spreading the lube over Keonhee with a teasing fingertip, “but first a reward for giving me such a nice surprise.”

“Thank you, master.” Keonhee pants, and immediately Seoho wraps his hand around his cock.

Fuck. All the teasing and planning had been worth it. It was only a handjob, sure, but the buildup made it so good. Seoho wasn’t holding back, either. His wrist was twisting and pulling and gliding in all the right ways. Before he could help it Keonhee was grinding down onto Seoho’s thigh in time with his hand.

“Does it feel good, puppy?” Seoho teased. Keonhee nodded as a reply, and immediately Seoho removed his hand. “Use your words.”

“Y-yes,” Keonhee whimpered, “Please, more.” 

Seoho didn’t resume and put his hand back onto Keonhee as quickly as he expected, instead he paused and stared into Keonhee’s eyes for a moment. Flexing his muscular thigh he bent his knee, pushing the plug of the tail deeper into Keonhee’s ass. 

“Promise you’ll be a good puppy from now on.” Seoho said firmly, bringing a fingertip to teasingly trace the head of Keonhee’s cock.

The taller man nodded frantically, “Yes master! I’ll be good and do whatever you want.” he said with a jut of his lower lip. 

Seoho smiled and wrapped his hand firmly around his younger boyfriend again, eliciting a moan. Keonhee rocked agaisnt his thigh, hands clenched awkwardly by his sides. God, he wanted to be inside Seoho so badly now but the friction and tight grip of his hand is certainly not bad.

“M-master,” he starts shakily, “I wanna make you feel good, please.” 

Smiling widely, Seoho reaches his non-lubed hand up to trace Keonhee’s puppy ears. “You wanna fuck me, puppy?” He teases, “Wanna breed me and fill me with your pups?”

Compared to Seoho’s usually sweet and gentle words during sex, this feels disgustingly filthy coming from his mouth and it makes Keonhee want to scream. Precum beads on the tip of his head at Seoho’s words. He can’t even find it in himself to speak; he's so worked up and shaken by it. 

This time, instead of removing his hand from Keonhee’s cock, Seoho keeps his hand wrapped tightly around the head, squeezing almost painfully tight.

“What did I say about using your words, pup? Hm?” 

“Yes master!” Keonhee squeals, thighs trembling.

“Yes what?” 

Keonhee’s face flushes with embarrassment, “I wanna breed you master, really really bad.”

“Get off my thigh and fuck me, then.” Seoho says with the straightest face Keonhee’s ever seen. His voice seems to have dropped with the words too and it sends a jolt straight to Keonhee’s cock.

He clumsily clambers off of Seoho’s leg, whimpering with each wiggle of the plug he can feel inside. Keonhee watches as Seoho leans forward until he’s crawling towards the foot of the bed and Keonhee can see him eyeing him in the reflection of the mirror. His mouth feels so dry as he looks from Seoho’s face to his ass held up high in the air. 

“Get in me, puppy.” Seoho commands, “Now.”

Without wasting another moment, Keonhee moves until his thighs are pressed against Seoho’s. He looks up to make eye contact with Seoho in the mirror and sees Seoho raise an impatient eyebrow. It almost feels too good when he pushes into his older boyfriend, making him clench onto the plug. Fuck, he’s thankful Seoho already fingered himself open while he was in the shower, he isn’t sure he could have been patient enough to do it himself. 

Quickly Keonhee begins to pick up the pace after a few easy thrusts. The feeling of the furry tail swaying between his thighs is making him feel crazy and when he looks to the mirror again he sees Seoho watching him. 

“You can do better than that.” Seoho grunts, pushing his ass against Keonhee, “Make me scream, puppy.” 

Something between obedience and competitiveness flares in Keonhee and he immediately begins to pound into the older man. His hands claw at Seoho’s hips as he fucks him, each thrust making the plug inside him hit his own prostate. Desperate to please his master, he changes his angle until Seoho starts to cry out in pleasure.

“Fuck, good boy.” the brunette shudders. 

The sounds of skin slapping, Keonhee whimpering, and Seoho gutturally moaning fill their bedroom. It hasn’t even been long and Keonhee’s already dangerously close to cumming, wanting so much to just bury himself deep and fill Seoho to the brim. He feels greedy when he reaches down to take Seoho’s cock into his hand, only making the older man writhe and start to pant.

Keonhee whimpers, hips starting to stutter. “Master, I need to cum!” 

Seoho manages a smile at this. He spreads his legs a little wider so Keonhee can press further into him, and Keonhee greedily does so. “You don’t get to cum until I do, puppy.” he chokes out, having a hard time finding words as Keonhee relentlessly fucks into him. 

Keonhee spends approximately 3 seconds considering misbehaving, just to see how Seoho would react. A small part of him wants to be on the receiving end of his new master’s sexual frustration, but he knows this is only their first time. Instead, he quickens his pace thrusting into Seoho and jerking his cock. 

It doesn’t take long for Seoho to start loudly whimpering, hips shaking and beads of sweat forming on his back. They watch themselves in the mirror the whole time, cheeks pink and hair mussed. 

Feeling slightly too cocky and sure of his ability to turn Seoho on, Keonhee grits out the cutest “Please cum master, I really need to breed you so bad.” that he can manage. 

It works, making Seoho spill his cum all over their duvet with a loud whine. His ass clenched down on Keonhee’s cock making him cum just moments later, his hips forcefully pushing Seoho into the mattress as he pumped his cum into him. 

The feeling of being so deep in Seoho and leaning over his back was euphoric. Seoho was panting with his face against the sheets, happily smiling at the feeling of being filled.

“Mmm, my good puppy.” Seoho praised, melting limply onto the bed.

Keonhee pushes into Seoho for a few more moments until every drop has been left inside his master’s ass. He drapes his chest over Seoho’s back for a little bit before pulling out and dropping to his side next to Seoho.

Their chests are heaving slightly but Keonhee can’t help but grin sheepishly when Seoho reaches a hand over to trace the ears on Keonhee’s head. The affectionate petting makes his heart feel so warm and fuzzy. Sure, it wasn’t particularly kinky in terms of how far things could have gone in that scenario, but Keonhee certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Did you like it, master?” Keonhee smiles.

Seoho nods warmly, “Mhmm. You’re such a good boy, baby. Clean me up so we can cuddle please.” 

A loud groan drones from Keonhee’s throat, “But I’m tired… I don’t wanna get up.” He whines, rolling onto his tummy so their shoulders are touching with his tailed ass face up.

He doesn’t expect the loud slap that accompanies Seoho’s hand coming down lightly on his ass, making him jump. “Do what you’re told, puppy.”

“Yes, master.” Keonhee obeys, immediately climbing off the bed so he could snuggle his master as soon as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, probably best if you actually Talk About your kinks with your partner before doing anything about it but, ya know.. fiction. Either way, I kinda wanna do a second chapter for this so we'll mark it a two-shot for now. 
> 
> hmu on twt: @clownturnip


End file.
